A Fatal Choice
by fresh fruit
Summary: Eirika and Seth have grown up together and Seth is like a big brother to her. But is there more to their relationship? This follows most of the FE:SS plot, but with more eirseth
1. The One That Was Appointed

Thanks Dracobolt, going to change my author's notes then.

One more update. There might be a problem for me to update. Well, I'm moving soon and my mom told the telus company to disconnect our phone line on August 15, 2005. However, we are not moving until August 23, 2005. So we've been trying to phone and email telus to not disconnect our line yet. We don't know if they got our messages because right now, telus is on strike and everything's a mess. So I might not update for a while. But I'll keep on writing, so whenever we get our phone line back, I'll be able to go back online and I'll put all the chapters I've written. If they somehow got our message, then there's nothing to worry about.

Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. I'm planning on writing a long one with a lot of chapters. This is just the beginning, so it's a bit short because i wanted to end it like that.

By the way, This chapter (and most of the second chapter) is from Mariah's perspective, but for those that don't like new characters (like me), don't worry because I just need her here but she's not that important.

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or it's characters and stuff. But I DO own that song :).

* * *

The One That Was Appointed

Mariah sighed as she was sitting up on her bed. Slowly she put her back against the soft pillow that was placed there for her comfort. She let her eyes wander around the room and could not help but be amazed. Mariah remembered when she first moved here when she married Saloman. Her husband was not only the Royal Protector of the Throne, but also King Fado's oldest and closest friend. They were so close, he gave him and his family a section of the castle to live in. Mariah began to reminisce about first entering her new home. The windows were draped with the finest sapphire blue curtains. All the furniture looked as if the king had bent over backwards to get if for them. Their bed was…

Mariah snapped back into reality as a gentle cry escaped the baby in her hands. She lowered her gaze towards the child's eye and smiled. The mother opened her mouth and a sweet and tender voice escaped her.

_As long as the Earth is spinning,  
As long as there are stars in the sky.  
As long as the sun rises every morning,  
That is how long I will love you._

_As much sand there is on the shore,  
As much stars there are in the sky.  
As much fish there is in the ocean,  
That is how much I love you._

_If one day the Earth stops spinning,  
If one day the stars grow dim.  
If one day the sun stops rising,  
Will I still love you?_

_If one day all the sand is washed away,  
If one day all the stars disappear.  
If one day all the fish swim away,  
Will I still love you?_

_Yes, and this is my promise.  
If the Earth stops spinning,  
I will still love you.  
If the stars grow dim,  
I will still love you.  
If the sun stops rising,  
I will still love you._

_Yes, and this is my promise.  
If all the sand is washed away,  
I will still love you.  
If all the stars disappear,  
I will still love you.  
If all the fish swim away,  
I will still love you._

_My loveliest darling,  
I proclaim my eternal love, for you._

When Mariah had finished her song, she looked upon her child, who had drifted off to sleep. She smiled to herself and slowly put him to bed. She touched his cheek and told him, "You are going to grow up to be just like your father, I can feel it." Finally, she kissed him softly on the forehead and walked back to her bed. _Saloman, I hope you come home soon, the baby and me are waiting. _After closing the lights, she slipped into her bed, and drifted into sleep herself

Suddenly, there was a bright light in her room and Mariah jerked awake. She saw a man dressed in a white robe and holding a staff in the middle of the light. Instinctively, she looked over to her baby, but surprisingly, he was still fast asleep. For one second, relief had taken over the fear that had set in her heart, but the fear came back.

"Do not be afraid, I do not come to harm you, but to bring you good news," the man said.

Mariah was still speechless from the initial shock, but continued to listen.

"Your child has been appointed by the stars. His task I cannot reveal to you, but it will be difficult. His name will be called Seth, meaning, the appointed one."

By this time, Mariah had finally found her voice and asked, "Will…will my child…I mean, will Seth…will Seth survive?"

"This all depends on Seth's decision. That is all I can say. Good bye my lady. We may meet again if the stars allow it," replied the man as he began to disappear.

_Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!_

Woken up by the church bell, Mariah opened her eyes and quickly sat up. A million questions flooded in her head. _What was that? Who was that man? Was that a dream? What_… Then for a second time, she instinctively looked over to her baby, who was still fast asleep. _At least he's safe. I guess that was all a dream, but she couldn't help thinking that it meant something. What was he appointed to do? What if he dies? What if…_

"I will let fate decide," she said to no one in particular.

The child, who seemed to have woken up, cried longingly for his mother. Mariah smiled to herself and walked over to him. She picked him up, which immediately stopped the crying.

She tickled his chin and said, "Good morning, Seth."

* * *

So? What do you think? Please review! There's not much plot right now, but there will be later on. 


	2. The One That Was Not Expected

Thanks Lemurian-Girl for correcting me.

Hey! Thanks for the reviews people! It was really helpful. I needed that encouragement. Now I'm continuing and I'm going to try to make it longer this time. I already have the ending in mind. I can't wait. Hope you like it!

By the way, I know Eirika's original name is Eirik, but I played around with it since Eirik sounded too much like a boy name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem at all ok? So do not sue me!

* * *

The One That Was Not Expected

_Seven years have passed since the first chapter._

It was the afternoon and the sun was as bright as ever. The sky was clear blue and no clouds were in sight. A perfect day for a very special event. Everyone in the city was excited and busy, hurrying to finish his or her task before night fell. People were running this way and that way. Between the hustle, the people managed to squeeze in a bit of chatter and gossip.

"I've heard that those royal twins are a marvelous sight. I simply cannot wait to meet them!" one lady exclaimed to a person nearby.

"Yes, and what an honor it will bestow on Renais. There will be TWO male heirs to the throne," the person replied to the lady.

"Two males? I heard that it was a male and a female twin," the lady insisted.

"No, every astronomer in the city predicted it would be two males. They cannot be wrong," replied the person.

Amidst all this afternoon hurry and talk, there sat a little boy at the age of seven on the swings in the royal garden. He was wearing a simple blue robe that reached his feet. His short fire red hair was blown into a mess by the wind. His eyes sparkled as one's eyes that were full of youth, untouched by the sufferings of this world. _Mommy told me the king now has a boy and a girl born to him. I wonder if they will want to play with me. I hope they will want to be my friend._

Mariah walked up behind her son and smiled._ He has grown a lot. Even without a fatherly influence. The king is very kind to us. I still remember. That day will always be an unforgettable memory._

_A month after Seth's birth_

_It was like any other day. Mariah was taking a stroll around the castle while holding Seth in her arms. Like any mother that has ever lived, she loved him more than anything and would give her life for him. Unexpectedly, a guard came running up behind her, calling her name._

_"Lady Mariah! The king would like to see you!" shouted the guard._

_Curiously, Mariah followed the guard. Not knowing what to expect, Mariah wondered at why the king would want to see me. Maybe he has news of my husband. Mariah hoped he would come back soon. Sure, they have corresponded by writing, but that could never replace seeing him face to face. Finally, they had reached the Great Hall._

_"The king is waiting for you inside my lady," the guard said courteously._

_"Thank you," replied Mariah with equally as much courtesy_

_Mariah walked into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was a long hallway with soldiers on both sides. The right side of the hall had many windows looking out towards the people of Renais. The carpet was a deep, royal red. At the end of the hall stood a magnificent throne, which the king sat on, waiting patiently for her._

_Mariah curtsied and said, "My king, you have summoned me?"_

_The king let out a great sigh and replied, "Yes Mariah, I have something to tell you. As you know, your husband, Saloman, is away training the new troops. However, an accident has happened. Saloman and his troops were training under a mountain and the mountain…collapsed. I am sorry, but there were no survivors."_

_Mariah gasped she did not know what to say. She was speechless. Her beloved husband…dead? No, it cannot be. He must have escaped somehow. Yes…he must have. I will not believe he's…dead._

_"I know this must be hard for you to take. I understand what you are feeling. Saloman was my dearest and oldest friend. I thought of him as my brother," King Fado said._

_Mariah kept searching for her voice, but only one word would come out, "No…"._

_King Fado stood up from his throne and slowly walked over to Mariah and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Mariah, you have to believe me," he said "do you want some time alone? We can talk more about the future after this has sunken in."_

_Mariah merely nodded and curtsied before she left the room._

_"Saloman…" Mariah whispered to no one in particular._

_It has been seven years, and that day still seems like it was yesterday. The king, how can I ever repay his kindness? He allowed Seth and I to remain in the castle and we received the utmost attention. All I am worried about is Seth. Right now, he is not old enough to fully understand what happened to his dad. He has never even met him. I guess I will have to tell him the truth one day when he is old enough._

Seth looked behind him and saw his mother.

"Mommy!" he cried as he jumped off the swings and ran towards his mom with arms open wide.

"Hello, sweetheart," Mariah replied to her son and kissed him softly on the forehead. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yep! I want to see the kids. I'm already wearing my best clothes, see?" Seth said excitedly.

Mariah smiled to herself and said, "Of course, you are looking very handsome today. I just have to wrap the presents."

"Oh! Let me help you wrap them mommy. You can rest."

"Why thank you Seth. You are such a good boy," Mariah said as she tightly hugged Seth. As soon as she put him back on his feet, Seth rushed back to their bedchamber and began wrapping the presents for the newborn babies. By the time Mariah got back, he was finished.

"Done! I am the fastest person in the world!" exclaimed Seth.

"Of course you are my darling. Now, what do you say we go visit the babies before everyone else?"

"Yay!"

As Mariah held Seth's hand as they walked towards the Great Hall, she smiled. _Saloman, I miss you so dearly. You should be proud of your son. He's growing up just like you. _A tear formed in her eye and rolled down her cheek. Quickly, Mariah wiped it away and looked at Seth, who was doing his best to contain his excitement. _Now he will have some other kids to play with, then he will not be so lonely here at the castle. _They were now just in front of the large doors leading to the Great Hall and a few minutes early.

The guards outside opened the doors for them and Mariah and Seth walked inside. The decorations were amazing. Blue and violet curtains were draped around the whole room. Many fine tables were placed in the hall with a newly lit candle on each table. King Fado and Queen Sapphire were both wearing the new outfits that they had made just for this occasion. Both the king and the queen looked up towards the new arrivals and smiled warmly.

"Good evening your Honor, good evening your Highness," Mariah said while curtseying to both of them. Seth then repeated after her mother, as he was taught to do.

"Good gracious Mariah, you know there's no need for these formalities when there isn't anyone else around. We're all old friends."

"Fado is right Mariah. You can just call us Fado and Sapphire."

"Thank you, but it would set a bad example to Seth here."

"Right, sorry, well you are welcome to ignore formalities when we are alone. Well, now that you are here, would you like to see our children?"

"I would be honored. Come Seth, let us go look at the babies."

As Seth walked up with his mom, his heart almost burst from excitement. _He would finally have people to play with! The king and queen are such nice people. I hope their kids are as nice as them._

Seth looked into the two cradles and gasped. They were beautiful. Even though they were just a month old, something inside Seth told him that they were going to be great. Seth felt like their big brother and thought to himself, _I will protect them with my life. I am older than them and I will keep them safe. _

Mariah also marveled at the two infants. "So the astronomers were wrong after all?"

"Yes," replied the king. "I still cannot believe it. Every single astronomer of Renais thought it would be two boys, but it turned out to be a boy and a girl. I was going to name them Ephraim and Eirik. Now, their names will be Ephraim and Eirika. Eirika is something alright. The stars said it would be a boy, but they give me a girl. She is one special child. She was a child, that was not expected."

_Eirika is special? My mommy always said I was special. Are we both special?_

* * *

Phew, I am finally done. It turns out telus did disconnect our phone line, but then the connected it a few hours later :). So what do you think about this chapter? Please review! 


End file.
